76th Hunger Games
The 76th Hunger Games '''were the first Hunger Games to take place in over 80 years. They're considered the first games of the New Era, a time period marked by these games. These games were odd in a way that they had no victor, with the final two tributes killing each other instead of one surviving. Tributes Like most games, these had 24 tributes. Placing '''2nd - Saito Keitaro - Day 10 - (cut open by Xavier with a plasma sword) 2nd - Xavier Scrypt - Day 10 - (tangled in wire, drenched in water, then electrocuted) 3rd - Juniper - Day 9 - (stabbed herself in the stomach with a long knife, bled to death from wounds) 4th - Aristides Domingo - Day 8 - (spinal cord damaged, stabbed through the back of the head by Xavier) 5th - Samra - Day 8 - (spear thrown into the abdomen by Copper, died from wounds) 6th - Copper - Day 8 - (killed by Saito with a knife through the skull) 7th - District 12 Male - Day 7 - (unknown) 8th - Willow - Day 7 - (killed by getting rammed into by The Wendigo, died from her wounds a day later) 9th - Laila Weaverly - Day 6 - (snatched by Lake Monster, dragged and held underwater until she drowned) 10th -''' Colic - Day 5 - (killed by Copper with a spear through the heart) '11th - 'District 10 Male - Day 5 - (impaled through chest by Samra with a shortsword) '''12th - Marlin - Day 5 - (throat slit by Saito Keitaro) 13th - Marina - Day 5 - (tripped by rope, ax chopped into chest by Willow) 14th - Raini Desdemona - Day 3 - (drank water poisoned by Colic) 15th - District 10 Female - Day 1 - (calf slashed during bloodbath by Juniper, bled to death from wounds 5 hours later) 16th '''- District 9 Male - Day 1 - (strangled by the District 10 Male with a bullwhip) '''17th - District 8 Male - Day 1 - (stabbed through chest by Aristides Domingo) 18th - District 9 Female - Day 1 - (mortally wounded by Raini Desdemona, bled to death 3 minutes later) 19th - District 3 Female - Day 1 - (abdomen slashed with sword by Xavier Scrypt) 20th - District 5 Male - Day 1 - (beheaded with an axe by the District 3 Female) 21st - District 12 Female - Day 1 - (stabbed multiple times with a knife by Xavier Scrypt) 22nd - District 5 Female - Day 1 - (killed by Marina after getting a trident thrown into her back) 23rd - District 7 Male - Day 1 - (killed by Copper with a spear after being stabbed through the chest.) 24th - District 11 Female - Day 1 - (stabbed through head with a sword by Juniper) Victors That year, for the first time ever, no tribute was crowned victor, with the final 2 tributes, Saito Keitaro and Xavier Scrypt killing each other in the finale. The two tributes were unable to win, as both were dead by the games end. The Gamemakers, where humilated that no victor was crowned, and soon chaos broke out in the capitol. However, wanting answers, President Falcon ordered a squad of soldiers to be sent to the arena site after it's end, to double check and make sure both tributes were for sure dead. Arena The arena for the 76th Hunger Games was a large, diverse area with many different biomes that had the Cornucopia in the center of it. Like always, the 24 tributes were set up in a ring around the Cornucopia, which was filled with weapons, food and camp supplies as well as some types of medicine. The arena contained a large forest, streams, a deep river, grasslands, hills, a rocky wasteland, valleys, and a large, hidden lake. It was a large arena, and it would probably haven taken a tribute several days to walk from one end of the arena to the other. In addition, there were some Capitol-made creatures, including Wolf Mutts, the Wendigo, and the Lake Monster. The arena was rigged with several Gamemaker-made traps, such as falling rocks in the wasteland and the strong currents in the river. Around the arena is a an invisible force-field, which prevented any tribute from leaving. Events in Chronological Order The 76th Hunger Games lasted for 10 days. This is a short summary of the main events each day. Day 1 (bloodbath): The tributes enter the arena. The violence begins with the death of the girl from 11 who is killed by Juniper. She's nearly killed by the boy from 7, but is saved by Copper who spears the boy. The male tributes from 8 and 9 engage in hand-to-hand combat, fighting inside the cornucopia. Marina is attacked by Willow and the 10 female, as Juniper aids her ally. She manages to cut open the girl from 10's calf, who runs away with Willow. Raini is attacked by the girl from 9, and quickly cuts open the girl's chest. The girl from 5 attempts to escape the carnage, but gets a trident thrown into her back as she runs. Xavier gets into a fight with the girl from 12, dislocating her shoulder and stealing her own knife, before killing her with it. The boy from 5 is decapitated by the girl from 3 with an axe, and Xavier rushes over, taking out the girl from 3 as well. The girl from 9 finally dies from her wound after crawling on the ground for 3 minutes. The 8 male finally gains the advantage on the 9 male, putting him in a submission hold. Before he can kill the tribute though, Aristides stabs him in the chest. Samra and Saito make an escape from the cornucopia, but are pursued by Copper. The boy from ten then attacks the duo, managing to slow them down enough for Copper to catch them. Before they're killed, the 9 male runs out of the cornucopia, managing to distract Copper long enough to allow Samra and Saito to escape. He is then killed by the ten male who strangles him with a whip. Later that day, the girl from 10 succumbs to her wounds achieved in the bloodbath. Tributes Dead: District 3 female, both from District 5, District 7 male, District 8 male, both from District 9, District 10 female, District 11 female, and District 12 female. Day 2: The day begins with Colic poisoning the careers' water supply. He gets in a fight with Marina, leading her into a dangerous river that nearly drowns her. The careers go hunting, but find no tributes. When they return, they notice Marina is missing and send a search party. That night, Saito learns the 6 female's name, Samra. Tributes Dead: None Day 3: Raini drinks the poisoned water after waking up, killing her. The careers begin to think one of them poisoned the water, and nearly begin to fight. However, they decide to go looking for Marina again for a more clear answer. They end up finding her, and head back to the cornucopia. That night, Xavier spots a creature later revealed to be the Wendigo. Tributes Dead: Raini Desdemona Day 4: The day starts with Marlin and Marina planning to desert the career alliance. Saito trains Samra on how to fight with a short-sword. Eventually, Willow ambushes Saito, and the two get in a fight. Saito comes out on top, but spares Willow when Samra reveals they're allies. Colic then shows up, and proposes the four tributes make an alliance to kill the careers. At night, Laila is attacked by the 12 male, though she manages to escape. Tributes Dead: None Day 5: At dawn, the anti-career alliance manage to draw out the careers. Marina and Juniper are tripped up by a rope held by Saito and Colic, as Willow attacks the downed tributes. She kills Marina, but Juniper manages to escape. Colic is then attacked by Marlin, who gets his throat slit from behind by Saito. Colic and Saito then get chased by Copper and Juniper, climbing up on the cornucopia roof. Juniper is lifted up there by Copper, but is defeated and knocked down. Samra then runs out of the cornucopia, stealing the supplies. The ten male nearly kills Saito, but Samra returns, killing the ten male. Before they can escape unharmed though, Copper throws a spear at them, hitting and killing Colic. Xavier continues to spy on the anti-career alliance. Tributes Dead: Marina, Marlin, Colic, District 10 male Day 6: Before dawn, the Wendigo attacks the anti-careers. It severely wounds Willow, before being set alight and presumebaly killed by Saito. Laila is attacked again by the 12 male. She tries to escape him by swimming into the lake, but is attacked by Lake Monster, which grabs her and descends underwater. Unable to breathe, Laila drowns in the monster's jaws. Xavier attempts to chase down the 12 male and kill him, but fails. Tributes Dead: Laila Weaverly Day 7: Willow succumbs to her wounds from her fight with the Wendigo. A thunderstorm ravages the arena the rest of the day. At dusk, Xavier finds the remains of the 12 male, who's death is unclear. Tributes Dead: Willow, District 12 male Day 8: The day opens up with an announcement the feast was to begin. Saito and Samra plan on stealing the supplies of everyone. There plan goes smoothly, as the careers are busy fighting Xavier. However, Saito loses track of Samra and Copper, and soon hears his ally in danger. When he finds Samra, she's entangled in a net. Saito cuts her loose, before Copper arrives, attempting to spear Saito. He dodges the spear, throwing a knife of his own and killing Copper. Samra is however hit by the spear Saito dodged, and soon dies in his arms. Later on, Juniper and Aristides chase after Xavier. Aristides catches up with Xavier, but is killed in the following battle. Tributes Dead: Copper, Samra, Aristides Domingo Day 9: Xavier achieves a plasma sword from his feast bag. At dusk, Juniper becomes overwhelmed with regret, killing herself with a long knife. Tributes Dead: Juniper Day 10: The final two tributes, Xavier and Saito, fight each other at noon. Xavier is entangled by Saito using a net grenade, but his plasma sword cuts through the ropes, and destroys Saito's bow. Their fight takes the two into the woods, where Saito begins to grapple with Xavier for control of his sword. Saito manages to shove Xavier into the river, where unknowing to Xavier, contains electrical wire. Xavier manages to escape the river though, and slash open Saito's torso. Xavier taunts the dying Saito for being a failure, cutting open the tribute's back. Before Saito dies though, he manages to press a button, which activates the electrical wire around Xavier, electrocuting the wet tribute, ending the games with both their deaths. Tributes Dead: Saito Keitaro, Xavier Scrypt Uniform The uniforms were rather normal, and were the same for every tribute (except for the label on the back with the number of the tribute's district). Tokens could be worn with them, as long as they couldn't be used as an advantage to a tribute. The outfit was: - a pair of plain black cargo pants with many pockets. - a loose fitting grey t-shirt. - a sturdy brown belt with a large buckle. - a thin, hooded jacket that falls down to the thighs and zips up the front. Was a different color for every tribute. Colors were salmon for district 1, red for district 2, yellow for district 3, blue for district 4, cyan for district 5, orange for district 6, green for district 7, purple for district 8, beige for district 9, brown for district 10, olive for district 11, and black for district 12. - leather boots with narrow, grippy soles. - wool socks. Impression When Saito and Xavier killed each other, it was interpreted as a sign of incompentence by many people of the Panem. A lot of controversy arose and the betting tables, with President Falcon saying the winnings were to be split evenly.